Kathy's Birthday Surprise
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Who "comes out" on Kathy's birthday? Will it ruin their family? Contains Maleslash and Femmeslash. Have fun reading. Crossover with Bad Girls.
1. Caught Ya

_Title: _Kathy's Birthday Surprise

_Summary: _Who "comes out" on Kathy's birthday? Will it ruin their family? Contains Maleslash and Femmeslash. Have fun reading. Crossover with Bad Girls.

_Genre: _Romance / Drama

_Disclaimer: _If the character sounds familiar, then they aren't mine. Sad to say, I know. I'll just keep my head down and shuffle through this life with the knowledge that I own nothing stored in the back of my brain.

_Warnings: _The warnings are in the summary. Don't like it? Don't read it, simple as that.

_Rating: _Rated T, might go up in later chapters.

a/n: I don't know if it's me or what, but it looks like something about this 9th season rubs Olivia the wrong way...although there is **no** wrong way to rub Olivia, hehe... or Mariska for that matter. Mmmm... Marlivia(no pink or preppy attitude like on that one epi)... haha. Or Oliviska. You know what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 1: Caught Ya**

**Kathleen's P.O.V.**

Walking in my house, I led my best friend-turned-girlfriend up to my room. Shutting the door behind us, she sat on the edge of my huge bed. With a wicked smile, I sauntered sexily over to her and straddled her lap facing her. She smirked and began to rub her strong yet soft hands over my denim-clad thighs sensually. "Oh, Nicola ," I breathed, using my nickname for her, joyously. She smiled up at me; knowing very well that I love when she rubs her soft hands over my body.

What made me even more excited was when she began to kiss me deeply. Kissing back with as much intensity, possibly more, I threw my arms around her neck, silently running my hands through her short hair. As I played with her short, spikey hair, I broke our kiss; sensually nipping my way down to her neck, which made her gasp in pleasure. She threw her head back to give me better access. "Oh godddddd...Kat," she gasped out breathlessly, using her nickname for me. We made out heavily for about five minutes.

**Kathy's P.O.V.**

I just made Kathleen some snacks for when she starts her homework. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear a couple of muffled banging noises up ahead. Hurrying up the stairs, I realize that it's coming from Kathleen's room. I rush to the door and fling it open. As I stared at my daughter's bare back, I noticed she was straddling someone's lap with her head thrown back in pleasure.

Almost to the point of hyperventilating, I screamed, "Kathleen! What's going on?!" They must have just noticed I was there because the mystery person said, "Shit!" in a husky and surprised voice. They both jumped at the same time.

_Who is that person she's sitting on and making out with?_ I thought to myself. The mystery person quickly grabbed Kathleen's bra and shirt for her; they were laid out on the bed like they had been ripped off in a feral manner. The mystery person snaked an arm around Kathleen's back to help her clumsily fasten her bra.

I could tell they were embarrassed because Kathleen was blushing like mad. She turned around, still on the person's lap, to face me. She wouldn't let me see her boyfriend's face. Then I heard my daughter, Kathleen, reply in a panicky voice, "Mom, this is my girlfriend Nik. Or as you would know, Nicola Wade." As she said this, she hesitantly got off of Nicola's lap.

I was in utter shock! _My little girl likes girls?! When the hell did THIS happen?! And her best friend Nicola?_ I must've been speechless because Kathleen and Nicola were crying and Kathleen was begging me to say something. "I–I... uh... wow," was all I could manage at the moment.

I backed out of the doorway and slowly shut the door.

_**Out of sight, out of mind. . . If only it were that easy.**_

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. Plopping down on the couch, I closed my eyes and put my hand to my forehead trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I'm going to call my ex-husband, Elliot.

**Nicola's P.O.V.**

I was feeling a little low today at school because I failed my math test so Kathleen invited me over so she could help me. I knew we weren't going to do much studying, if you know what I mean. We held hands all the way home but not in the house. We thought Kathy, Kathleen's mom, was at work but we wanted to make sure, but obviously she wasn't and we wanted to make sure we didn't get caught. That's too bad; I was about to get some.

As we were heavily making out on Kathleen's bed, guess who walks in. Of course it had to be her mom. Why couldn't it have been her dad, Mr. Stabler. I mean, he already knows about us. Kathleen told him because he's kind of in the same situation.

After Kathy left, I peered over at Kathleen to gauge her reaction. Her bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably and her body was shuddering from the sobs she was trying to imprison deep within her. I knew she wouldn't be able to stand for much longer so I soothingly took her by the hand and guided her so she was sitting on my lap once again. I gently threw her long, pale legs over my lap. She sat in my lap sideways, facing my neck where she let out her tears and frustration.

I gave her a reassuring, impetuous kiss and let her limply lay her head on my chest; ear-to-heart contact. She relaxed after listening to my heartbeat for awhile. I knew what she felt as soon as she was in my arms; safe, impregnable, like nothing bad could ever touch you. I know because this is exactly how I feel when I'm in Kathleen's soft, tender embrace. I want to protect her from everything evil I can, even if it be her mother.

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

_RING! RING! RING!_

I answered my annoying cell phone. Taking it from my pocket I put it to my ear. As soon as I answered, Kathy's voice filled my head. She seemed to be in hysterics. I tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"Stabler... Really?...They were doing what?... I know about their relationship... Don't yell at me! They told me!... whatever you say... As long as they're happy then why does it matter?!... I'll be there soon," and I hung up with a deep sigh.

"Kathy find out about Kathleen and Nicola?" Olivia asked from her desk.

"Yeah. How do you know about them?" I curiously asked.

"Kathleen called me and Alex up at our apartment about a month ago and asked us for advice. So, being the great aunts we are," you flash me a teasing grin, "she came over at our place for lunch and we helped her figure out her feelings for Nicola. They make a cute couple," Olivia said with a warm smile.

I gave her my famous Stabler–smile and silently nodded my head in agreement. "Well, I'm off."

"Wait! Does Kathy know about you and—," Olivia started.

"No, not yet," I cut her off. With a smile, I embraced her in a brotherly hug and kissed her cheek. I walked out to the squad room throwing the words, "Bye Liv," across my shoulder only to hear her call back, "You better not let Alex find out about that little kiss. She's liable to go ape-shit on your ass," teasingly, laughing a bit loudly.

* * *

So, how was it? New idea, was it not?


	2. Chapter 2

Using his key, Elliot walked into Kathy's house. "Kathy, I'm here," Elliot's voice echoed throughout the house.

"I'm in the living room," came the reply.

Elliot sat his work-filled briefcase on the hardwood floor, scooting it in the corner to keep anyone from tripping over it. Rolling up his sleeves, he walked into the living room and sat down on the other end of the sofa. A stricken Kathy sat there; her back bent with her elbows resting on her knees, staring straight ahead. "You didn't tell me our daughter was in a lesbian relationship? A sexual one at that…"

Elliot sighed, dragging the curve of the palm of his hand down his jawline, "I had no idea that she was sexually active. God, I wish she wasn't…But as for the lesbian part… Does it really matter? Love is love, is it not?"

Feeling as if her ex-husband had more to say, Kathy turned her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for him to go on.

"Okay, okay. Since we're already on the subject of your loved ones being in a homosexual relationship… I, um. I'm sort of dating someone."

"What… Homosexual? Wait, you mean you're dat-"

"Huang. I'm dating Huang."

Kathy's mouth dropped open. A few minutes later, she uttered a meek, "Oh."

"He's nice… handsome. Our relationship is easy-going. I mean, Munch and Fin tease us, like they do with Cabot and Liv, but it's just teasing. It's all in humor; nothing mean or nasty."

"Elliot… I don't care who you have in your bed anymore. I mean, you are my ex-husband, and I love you. I will always love you. But honey, our time is over; I know that as well as you do. You shouldn't have felt nervous to come out to me like this. I know it must have felt awkward to tell your ex-wife that you're now dating men, but I know our love was true. It just didn't have enough fuel between the two of us after everything to last 50 years. That's okay, right?"

Elliot smiled, nodding as he thought about their daughter. Kathy, having years and years of experience reading Elliot's mind and behavioral habits, voiced his thoughts, "What will we do about Kathleen."

He reached out to softly squeeze Kathy's hand, "C'mon."

When the pair reached Kathleen's bedroom, they knocked gently before easing the door open. Both parents breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the girls fully dressed. Kathleen was sitting in her computer chair and Nik was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… In your house with your daughter. I didn't mean to be disrespectful of your home. We-"

Elliot waved her off before she could finish. "As much as I don't like that my daughter is sexually active…" he began, "She's the same age as Kathy and I were when she was conceived. So, I can't tell you two to stop being intimate. It would be hypocritical of us. However, while you are under either one of your parents' house, Kathleen, I suggest you refrain from this kind of behavior. Whether you're dating a girl or boy, it doesn't matter. I think you could have some respect for your mother's house. And you, Nik. You should know better as well. Do you girls understand?"

Nodding quickly, the pair apologized to Kathy for what she ran into earlier.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch. We'll be discussing the rules while we eat," Kathy said calmly, motioning for both of the girls and Elliot to follow her.

'_What a birthday,'_ Kathy thought to herself, slowly shaking her head.


End file.
